1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to crushing and compacting devices. More specifically, this invention relates to the crushing and compacting of used cans such as aluminum beverage containers to conserve storage space and to simplify their handling and transportation.
The practice of salvaging aluminum cans because of their cash value has become commonplace by individuals, households, businesses, civic, and charitable groups. This practice has been given impetus because of increased use of disposable aluminum cans, particularly by the beverage industry. The establishment of numerous aluminum recycling centers by industry has further encouraged the collection of aluminum cans. The above developments have made it economically attractive for individuals, households, and others to salvage aluminum cans as a supplemental source of income.
2. Description of Prior Art
Uncrushed cans in large numbers require an inordinate amount of storage space relative to space usually available to the average collector and relative to their resale value. As a result, to conserve space collectors have resorted to crushing cans using a variety of methods, including the use of feet or hands, or using a hammer or other heavy objects.
Prior art can crushing devices have not attained wide acceptance in the marketplace. This is believed due to the fact that most such devices have relatively cumbersome and complex mechanisms which often require attachment to other objects to be operable. Most lack ready portability and one such device lacks means to flatten cans uniformly, particularly if rigidity of the supporting surface varies as the operator moves from can to can.